candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 391/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = | prevtype = Ingredient | next = | nexttype = Order }} | score = 90,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *Unlike its counterpart in Reality, the icing has an additional layer. *The moon scale is highly unstable, which is troublesome in this level as the board has six colours and is very restrictive, especially before you manage to break through the icing. *The candy bombs only have 12 moves, which means the initial ones must be defused before the first moon struck ends. And keep in mind there are bomb dispensers located in the isolated columns. *There are five colour bombs in marmalade at the bottom of the board, which you have to utilize carefully because of the moon scale and the candy bombs. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching both colours on the moon scale from spawning from spawning as the board has six colours. **If yellow colour appears on any side of the moon scale, 5 additional candies have to be collected in addition to the 3 candies they have to collect two moves after the moon struck 77 candies × ( (1 move + 1 move) / 35 moves) = 4.40 candies This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale.. This has to be repeated if yellow colour appears again on either side of the moon scale. **If blue colour appears on any side of the moon scale, 4 additional candies have to be collected in addition to the 2 candies they have to collect two moves after the moon struck 66 candies × ( (1 move + 1 move) / 35 moves) = 3.77 candies This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale.. This has to be repeated if blue colour appears again on either side of the moon scale. **If red colour appears on any side of the moon scale, 5 additional candies have to be collected in addition to the 2 candies they have to collect two moves after the moon struck 55 candies × ( (1 move + 1 move) / 35 moves) = 3.14 candies This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale.. This has to be repeated if red colour appears again on either side of the moon scale. *The orders are worth 19,800 points 198 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 19,800 points. Hence, an additional 70,200 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' moves left. *'3rd End:' moves left. Strategy *Try to remove the two-ayered icings, and free the colour bombs. Try to free only two of them. *On move 24, combine two colour bombs to clear the candy bombs. If you are a risk taker, combine it anytime that colour bombs are free. **If you are aiming for three stars, however, use the colour bombs on candy bombs whenever it is safe. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 391 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Fanciful Fort levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with three moon strucks Category:Very hard levels